Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -0.2 \times -1 \times -\dfrac{11}{20} = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -0.2 \times 100\% = -20\%$ $ -1 \times 100\% = -100\%$ $ -\dfrac{11}{20} \times 100\% = -55\%$ Now we have: $ -20\% \times -100\% \times -55\% = {?} $ $ -20\% \times -100\% \times -55\% = -11 \% $